worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tribrid
A Tribrid is is a Hybrid with a combination of the three supernatural species Vampire, Werewolf and Witch. The only living tribrid is Hope Mikaelson. History Species Witch Hope is partly witch. She used and controlled her magic as a baby. That was sign that she is becoming very witch. According to the witches, she tribrid will not stop. This can be seen in as Camille O'Connell drives with Baby Hope in the back seat to the Mikaelson Safe House , which threatens to explode though. Hope manages to turn off the car engine and save herself and Cole through magic. Werewolf Hope is a werewolf in part, but since her werewolf side is triggered, she is strong, and has gained all the powers of lycanthrophy. Her werewolf side does not negate her ability to practice magic. Vampire Hope is not a vampire, but she has vampiric properties, especially in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother in the womb and other living things. She can also heal herself, but it takes time because she is not a real vampire. Her blood can be used to testify new vampires and hybrids. Her blood can heal a werewolf bite. Powers and Abilites * Witch Gene: Being part witch, Hope can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. **'Channeling': Hope has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Potion Brewing': Hope has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Spell Casting': Hope has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Divination': Hope has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Hope's body contains the triggered werewolf gene that provides her with enhanced senses (hearing, sight and smell), aggression, violence and anger. **'Super Senses': Hope is gifted with more sensitive hearing. **'Super Strength': Hope possesses supernatural strength that makes them her stronger than Humans. **'Super Speed': Hope is much faster than humans. She possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, she can use her speed to swiftly chase down her choice of prey; even vampires, as her speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. **'Super Agility': Hope possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she has demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. **'Super Durability': Hope can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. **'Healing Factor': Hope possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Hope can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. **'Lycanthrope Enhancement': Hope is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Hope is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give them an edge. **'Transformation Control': During a full moon, Hope will unwillingly transform from her human form and into her wolf form. However, if she is pregnant, she will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. **'Werewolf Bite': Hope's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. **'Full Moon': Hope's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. * Vampire Gene: Being part vampire, Hope's body produces vampire blood which is constantly running through her system, tainted with dark magic. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': Hope can heal from injuries much quicker and more effectively than humans. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. **'Sire Bond': Hope's blood has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids so long as they first drink her blood during transition. Weaknesses The current and full extents of Hope's weakness are currently unknown. Known Tribrids * Hope Mikaelson Trivia * Hope Mikaelson is the first Tribrid in existence * Hope is called a "tribrid" instead of a "hybrid". * Both Klaus and his daughter Hope, are the first of their kind to exist. See also * Witch * Werewolf * Vampire Category:Species